Powerpuff Fairy Tail
by shypuppylover19
Summary: Blossom is a Celestial wizard who wants to get into the Fairy tail guild. Brick is a wizard of Fairy Tail. What will happen when these two meet? One thing's for sure, it's going to be one awesome adventure!


**Hey guys! Shypuppy here! This is a new story I'm starting because I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Oh, and the reason why I wasn't updating for a long time was because I was watching Fairy Tail. But just the dubbed series. Hey do you guys know when the next dubbed episodes are going to come out? Because there are like 3 different dates. OMG you guys have no idea how pissed I was when the episodes didn't come out the date some people said they would. ANYWAYS, please read on to my new story, Powerpuff Fairy Tail! Almost forgot the disclaimer(again).**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Fairy Tail, or any other characters mentioned in this story. (Except my OCs but they're not in this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>'In a land far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of about 17 million, and a place filled with <em>magic<em>. Found almost everywhere, magic is a tool for most people. But for some it is an art, and these people have devoted their lives to practicing it. These are the wizards. They are banded together in magical guilds all across Fiore. But there is one guild in particular that sores high above the rest. It has countless legends and is sure to make more in the future. It's name is **_Fairy Tail_.**'

* * *

><p>FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING<br>hikari zenbu atsumete  
>kimi no ashita terasu yo<p>

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
>OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara<br>OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
>OH YEAH OH YEAH<p>

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
>wasuremono wanai desuka?<br>okashii na kimi ga inai to  
>hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai<p>

SNOWING sunao ni  
>egao ni nareta no wa<br>futari yorisoi  
>kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara<br>FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
>hikari zenbu atsumete<br>kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
>itsu no manika orenji sae<br>shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
>OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW<br>ima wa omoide no naga de  
>nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru<p>

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
>boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda<p>

SNOWING konna ni  
>hitori furueteru kimi no<br>soba ni yorisoi  
>tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni<br>FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
>YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,<br>HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
>wasureteta boku ni<br>mahou wo kakete  
>egao hitotsu de<br>subete wo kaeta  
>kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY<p>

SNOWING sunao ni  
>egao ni nareta no wa<br>futari yorisoi  
>kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara<br>FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
>hikari zenbu atsumete<br>kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
>egao ni nareta no wa<br>kimi dakara  
>kimi to datta kara<br>SNOWING FAIRY  
>kimi ga kureta hikari<br>zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
>SNOW FAIRY<p>

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

* * *

><p>"Brick, we're in Hargeon!" A small blue cat said to a red headed young man lying on the ground of a train. Brick was wearing a red, opened vest with a black outline, white baggy pants that went down to a few inches below his knee, black sandals, and a black jacket with white and red designs on it. Brick was carrying some supplies in a backpack. He also had a rolled up comforter on his back too. The cat was just wearing a green cape.<p>

"I'm never riding a stupid train again." Brick said to the cat. The poor guy looked like he was about to puke.

"Is he okay?" One of the workers on the train asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He always gets like this when he travels." The cat replied to the worker. He just nodded and walked away. The blue cat started to walk off the train.

"If our information is correct then we should fine that Salamander here in Hargeon."

"Yeah, just give me a sec Happy." Brick replied still on the ground.

The train whistle blew and the train began moving. Happy looked back just in time to see the train take off. With Brick still in it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brick yelled, the upper half of his body hanging out one of the train windows. Happy just stood there watching the train leave.

"Uh oh. There he goes."

* * *

><p>"What! you mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this entire town?!" A teenage girl said to the owner of the only magic shop in Hargeon. She had beautiful rose pink eyes and long red hair that was in a high messy ponytail. She as wearing a sleeveless pink top, a short white skirt, and pink and brown wedges.<p>

"Afraid so. There aren't many people here who practice magic. Most don't even know how to use magic. I just built this shop for wizards that are passing through."

"Aw man, I came all this way for nothing." The teen sighed.

"Now don't say that miss Blossom! I still have tons of popular magic. This colors magic is very popular with young girls. It can change the color of your clothes anytime you want." The shop owner then changed his shirt to a few different colors as an example.

"I already have one of those. What I really want are some gate keys." Blossom looked around the shop.

"Gate keys huh. That's a very rare request." Blossom spotted a silver gate key on one of the shelves.

"The little doggy!"

"That one isn't very powerful."

"Yeah, I know that! But I really want it. So how much?"

"20 thousand jewel."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said 20 thousand jewel." The shop was silent until she jumped on the counter and winked at the shop owner.

"Aw come on. How much is it really? I'm sure you could cut me a deal."

* * *

><p>"Uh! I can't believe that stubborn old geezer only knocked off 1 thousand jewel. That's the last time I use my feminine charm on a stupid shop owner." Blossom said stomping through the town. She heard some squealing and looked over at the source. There was a huge crowd of people around someone. Two girls rushed past the redhead.<p>

"It's Salamander!"

"I can't believe he's really here!" Blossom gasped.

"Salamander?! As in the wizard that uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow! In this dead end town?" She exclaimed looking back at the crowd.

* * *

><p>Brick and Happy were walking down a street in Hargeon.<p>

"Uhhh! I ended up riding the stupid train twice." Happy looked up at Brick.

"You've got to get over that motion sickness."

"Now I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Brick said changing the subject.

"Too bad we don't have any money for food."

"Hey Happy, this Salamander we're looking for had got to be Igneel, right?" Brick asked.

"Aye! It has to be because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel." Happy replied.

"That's true."

"Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"And so Hot!" Brick and Happy looked at each other.

"Salamander?" They began running towards the crowd in front of them.

"Well speak of the devil. We're in luck today Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy said jumping.

* * *

><p>Salamander was standing in the middle of the crowd while all the girls around him had hearts in their eyes. Blossom was confused on why she was feeling what she was feeling.<p>

_**'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of the sudden?'**_

"You ladies are all so sweet!" Salamander looked at her.

_**'He looked at me! Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's beating so fast?!'**_ _"Igneel!" **'Could he be the one?!' **"Igneel_!_" **'Am I in love?!'** _Blossom thought slowly getting closer to Salamander.

"Igneel it's me!" Brick said pushing through the crowd. The hearts in Blossom's eyes broke. The entire crowd became silent.

"...Who the heck are you?" Salamander gasped.

"Who am I?! I am the great Salamander! Surely you've heard of me!" Salamander looked back to see Brick and Happy walking away, disappointed. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Wait a minute!" Then a bunch of girls attacked Brick.

"Salamander is a great wizard, you better apologize to him or we'll rip you to shreds!" All the girls around Salamander had veins popping out of their heads. Blossom was just standing there looking at the scene in front of her.

"Now, now girls. I'm sure he didn't mean anything hurtful about that." The girls squealed and turned back to Salamander. He walked up to Brick.

"Here's my autograph, now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks." Then the girls threw Brick into a pile is barrels and a wall.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said.

"Defiantly not." Brick said in pain. Those girls really liked Salamander didn't they?!

"I'm afraid I must be leaving now. I have some business to attend to." Salamander said.

"You're leaving already!?" All the girls yelled at the same time. Salamander snapped his fingers and pinkish-purplish fire formed around him. He flew into the air on his fire.

"I'm having a party on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited." The girls squealed. Brick and Happy just watched him fly off. Brick asked again.

"Who the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." Brick and Happy looked up to see a red-headed girl standing in front of them. Blossom smiled at them.

"Thank you for your help."

* * *

><p>"My name's Blossom. It's nice to meet you."<p>

"Aye!" Brick and Happy were stuffing their faces with food.

"Uh, Brick and Happy was it?"

"Umhm. You're so nice." Brick said, not stopping stuffing his face.

"Yeah, thanks. You can slow down we're not in a hurry. And food is kinda flying everywhere."

_**'There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop.'** _Blossom thought.

"That Salamander was using a love charm to fool the girls in town to thinking that they were in love with him. Charm spells have the ability to attract people to someone. But they've been banned for years, nobody even sells them anymore. He must of gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep!" Blossom smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"I almost fell victim to his charm but snapped out of it thanks to you two. I really can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too."

"That so?"

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything. Oh, I should explain huh? Well, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and stuff like that. You aren't considered a full fledged wizard until you join a guild. There are guilds all over the world and I heard that it's hard to get into the more popular ones, and the guild I want to join is the most popular one out there!" Blossom continued to talk about how she would die if they let her join. Brick and Happy just looked at each other while Blossom calmed herself down.

"Sorry about rambling about all this wizarding stuff. But I'm telling you I'm going to join that guild someday. And I'm going to take on tons of jobs and make a lot of money."

"Oh yeah?" Brick asked looking at her.

"You talk a lot." Happy commented.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys came here looking for someone, right?"

"We're looking for Igneel!"

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be here. Turns out, it was someone else."

"Yeah that guy didn't even look like a Salamander at all." Brick crossed his arms.

"I bet that guy can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

"I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Blossom was obviously confused with all of this.

"No, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is a dragon."

"What!?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon."

"Huh?"

'Even in this magical world, dragons are mystical and very rare creatures. They are almost never seen by the human eye.'

"Why would a dragon show up in the middle of town?!"

"Uh!" Brick and happy both held a finger up but didn't continue with their argument.

"A dragon showing up in the middle of town is totally crazy! Anyways I have to go. Enjoy the rest of you lunch, and maybe I'll see you around." Blossom said setting down some money and getting up. the waitress thanked Blossom.

"Thank you miss! Please come again...EH?" Blossom looked back to see what the lady was surprised at. She gasped too.

"Thank you for the food!" Brick and Happy were bowing to Blossom, thanking her.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Blossom yelled at them before continuing. " It's cool, you guys helped me. Consider us even." Brick and Happy looked at each other.

"Now I feel bad. We weren't even trying."

"Aye." Brick snapped his fingers.

"I know!" He held up Salamander's autograph.

"Here!"

"NO. WAY!"

* * *

><p>Blossom sat on a bench reading Sorcerer Weekly, a wizarding magazine.<p>

"Looks like the Fairy Tail guild is causing trouble again." Blossom laughed as she read that they destroyed seven homes while disbanding a demon branch.

"But I wish I knew how to join. Do you have to sign up or get an interview or something? I don't know. But I am defiantly going to join someday. Fairy Tail is the coolest guild ever!"

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Blossom jumped.

"Salamander!"

"I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me! That magic's weakness is awareness. It won't work on me since I know that you're using it." Salamander laughed.

"I knew you were a wizard when I laid my eyes on you. Anyways, the invitation still stands." Blossom crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Forget it. No way would I be caught dead at a party thrown by a creep like you." It was like a sword pierced Salamander through his back.

"Why would you call me a creep?" Blossom turned to face him.

"Your spell. Using it to make yourself popular."

"Oh it's all in good fun! I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Blossom shook her head.

"This just proves that even famous wizards are big idiots."

"You wish to join the fairy tail guild, right?" Blossom gasped. Salamander continued.

"Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's wizards?

"Well, Yeah! Wait you're telling me you're him, you're that Salamander?!"

"Yep, and if you want, I can put in a good word for you."

"Yes, I would love to come to your party tonight!"

"That was easier than I thought." Blossom's eyes sparkled.

"So you really think that you could get me into Fairy Tail, no kidding?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word!"

"Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight!"

"You got it Mr. Salamander, sir!" After he was gone, the hearts in Blossom's eyes disappeared.

"Dang it! He got me. But...He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to shut up and pretend to be nice to that jerk until then."

* * *

><p>"That was a great meal, right Happy?"<p>

"Aye!" Brick and Happy were standing on the bridge that looked over the docks.

"Hey, isn't that the boat where that Salamander is having his party?" Brick looked at the ship sailing away from them. He felt like he was about to puke.

"I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh come on! It's not like we're going to go aboard or anything!" Happy looked over at some girls that were talking about Salamander.

"I wish I could've gone to Salamander's party!"

"Who's Salamander?"

"You've never heard of him?! He's this super awesome wizard from Fairy Tail!" Brick looked over when the girls mentioned Fairy Tail. He seemed upset. He looked back at Salamander's boat.

"So, he's from Fairy Tail, is he?"

* * *

><p>"So, Blossom? That's a lovely name." Salamander said to her.<p>

"Yeah, thanks." Blossom replied. She was wearing a magenta dress that went down to her feet. The dress had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh. She wore a pair of black heels with it. Her hair was just in a messy braid.

"Lets toast to you beauty. Now open wide. Savor each drop as it enters your mouth."

_**'Creepy!' **_Blossom thought. She closed her eyes. **_'I can get through this. I'm strong.' _**Blossom opened her eyes and slapped the drops of wine away from her. She glared at Salamander.

"What do you think you're doing? You're trying to use sleep magic." Salamander let out a short laugh.

"Very impressive my dear." Blossom put a hand on her hip.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I want to join the Fairy Tail guild. But I'm not going to date you to make that happen."

"You're quite a handful, aren't you?" The curtain behind Blossom opened and there stood tons of guys holding all the girls that had come to the party.

"What's going on here?"

"Welcome aboard my ship! And you would be wise to behave yourself until we get to Boscow."

"We're going to Boscow!? You said that you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it! I only said that to lure you into becoming one of our slaves."

"How could you?! You're going to kidnap all these girls?! Why you.." Blossom was about to grab one of her gate keys. but Salamander used his fire magic to knock them out of her hands.

"So you're a celestial wizard? Only a wizard who's contracted can use these so they're useless to me." Salamander threw her keys into the sea. Tears threatened to pour out of Blossom's eyes.

"You used magic to take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" Just then, Brick came crashing through the ceiling of the boat. Blossom grinned.

"Hey, I know you!" Brick covered his mouth looking like he was about to puke.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Blossom's mouth dropped open.

"You are so lame!" Happy came in floating above the hole Brick made when he came in.

"Hey, what are you doing here Blossy?"

"Oh Happy, this jerk tricked me! He said that he would get me into Fairy Tail! Hold up, since when do you have wings?" Salamander and his grew were dumbfounded.

"I'll explain that later, okay. Hold on!" Happy wrapped his tail around Blossom's waist and flew into the air.

"After them! They can't report tis to the Magic Council!" Salamander commanded his crew.

"Wait! What about Brick?" Blossom asked Happy.

"I can't carry two people."

"PROMINENCE WING!" Salamander yelled, shooting his pink-purple flames at Happy and Blossom. Happy dodged them all while Blossom screamed in fear.

"That cat's quicker than he looks." Salamander said.

"Hey, guys.." Salamander turned to look at Brick, who was breathing heavily from the motion sickness. Happy kept on flying from the ship.

"What about Brick and the other girls?" Blossom asked.

"Um, Blossy...we have a problem."

"What?" Happy's wings disappeared.

"My transformation timed out."

"AHHH!" Blossom screamed as she and Happy both fell into the water. Blossom swam over and grabbed her gate keys, while Happy hit his head on a rock. Meanwhile, Brick was getting kicked by Salamander's crew. He stopped a kick from on of them.

"The Fairy Tail guild..." Salamander looked at him. "..You're a member?"

* * *

><p>Blossom grabbed one of her gate keys.<p>

"Here we go...OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BARER, AQUARIUS!" A mermaid wearing all blue appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"WOW! A giant fish!" Happy yelled once he saw Aquarius. Blossom smacked him.

"Not for you." Happy was amazed.

"WOW! That was awesome!"

"That's the power of a celestial wizard. I can open these gates whenever I want and sprits come out of them. Aquarius, I need you to send that ship back into the port."

"Tsh." Aquarius rolled her eyes. Blossom got angry with her.

"You're supposed to come here to help, not to give me attitude!"

"I wouldn't make her any angrier Blossy!" Aquarius looked at Blossom.

"Let's get something straight, the next time you even think about dropping my key again, your dead."

"It won't happen again!" Both Blossom and Happy said. Aquarius drew water into her jar and threw the ship back to the port. Along with Blossom and Happy.

"Hey, Don't wash me away with it!"

* * *

><p>"What's the big deal?" Blossom asked when they were on land again. "You think you could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship?"<p>

"Oh. that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait, you were aiming for ME?!" Blossom yelled/asked.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's Hot." Aquarius said as she left for the sprit world.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Blossom yelled.

"If that fish lady gives you any more trouble Blossy, you can call me to take care of her!" Blossom gave Happy a 'really' look before she face palmed.

The ship was thrown a little too far into the port. And it was on it's side. Salamander rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Salamander said. Brick stood up on the side of the yacht.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"So? What's it to you? Get him boys!" Two guys charged at Brick. Brick threw off his jacket.

"Brick, watch out!" Blossom yelled. Happy began eating a fish.

"Oh, Don't worry about him. I probably should've told you this earlier, but Brick's a wizard too."

"What?!" The two guys tried to jump on Brick but he dodged and punched them out of the way.

"My name's Brick, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" Blossom's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me! So Brick's a Fairy Tail wizard?!" One of the men pointed towards Brick.

"The mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal, Dexter!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" 'Salamander' yelled. Happy crossed his arms.

"I've heard of him. He was kicked out of a guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior." Brick kept walking towards Dexter.

"Look, I don't know if your a good guy, bad guy, or what. But I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail name!"

"What are you going to do about it? Stop me? PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"

"Brick!" Blossom yelled as a fire blast hit him head on. Happy blocked her from running toward him. The girls that had been on the boat ran away from it and the fire.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Dexter said

"This is gross! Are you sure you're a fire wizard, because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Everyone's eyes widened. Brick was eating the flames!

"Thanks for the grub, poser." Brick said as he finished all the fire.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Brick." Blossom was surprised.

"I've never seen any magic like this before!"

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Brick yelled as fire blew towards Dexter and his crew.

"Dexter, I swear I've seen this guy before! With those red eyes and scaly scarf. He's got to be the real one!"

"Salamander?!" Blossom gasped.

"I hope you're paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Brick said as his fists engulfed in charged at Dexter who was trying it block his attacks.

"So, he eats fire and then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Blossom asked.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breath fire, dragon scales that dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy answered. "His brand of fire magic is one that allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?"

"This magic was originally used to deal with dragons." Happy said as he and Blossom continued to watch the two boys fight. Brick was obviously winning. Happy continued.

"It's called Dragon Slayer magic." Brick ate some more of Dexter's fire.

"That was a hefty meal! You're not doing to bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to do what to me?!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Brick yelled as he punched Dexter with his flame engulfed fist. Dexter went flying into the bell.

"Don't be silly Brick! Everyone knows that you smoke fish with smoke, not fire!" Happy said to him.

"That was amazing, but he overdid it!" Blossom exclaimed looking over at the destroyed port.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Solders appeared and began walking toward the port.

"The army!?" Blossom yelled, surprised.

"Oh crap! We gotta go!" Brick yelled, as he grabbed Blossom's wrist and took of running.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Blossom asked.

"Oh come on! You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" The world slowed down for a second in Blossom's eyes as she looked at Brick. He grinned.

"Then let's go!" She blushed and smiled.

"Alright!" And she, Brick, and Happy, took off for Fairy Tail.

Dokoka he tsuretette  
>Buriki no uma ni notte futari de<br>Go ! Go ! Let's go ! Romansu !

Kataomoi no dooru wa  
>Kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai<br>Go ! Go ! Let's go ! Romansu !

Namida ga de chau yowamushi da ne  
>Anata no koto omou tabini ...<br>Tsuki no (Tsuki no) yoru wa (Yoru wa)  
>Itsumo (Itsumo)<br>Usagi wo sagashiteru

Gu~no ne de nai kurai ni (hey hey hey)  
>Mahou kakerareta mitai<br>Zutto yume kara samenai no  
>Koi wa hitori koto<p>

Gu~no ne de nai kurai ni (hey hey hey)  
>Kotenpan ni suki nan desu<br>Donna jumon wo tonae tara  
>Tsutawaru no deshou ?<br>Kanpeki gu~no ne

Gu~no ne areyakoreya de (hey hey hey)  
>Mechakucha ni suki nan desu<br>Itsuka anata ni iwa se tai  
>[ mairi mashita ] nante ...<br>Okaeshi no gu~no ne

[ Gu~no ne mo de nee ze ! ]

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapterepisode one of Powerpuff Fairy Tail. and I decided to keep all the exceeds with the same names because I loved how Happy was named. It was so adorable! And since Happy had the same name, the rest of the exceeds have to keep their names too. I hope you guys don't mind that. The celestial sprits are the same way too.**

**There are also going to be tons of OCs everywhere, but I put the main Powerpuff characters as the main Fairy Tail characters. Like Blossom is Lucy, and Brick is Natsu. I think some OCs will show up in the next chapter. Boomer shows up in the next chapter! Guess who he plays! ;D Probably not who you would expect him to be but, yeah.**

** Oh, and I know xXDannii101Xx did a story like this but I promise you, I did not copy her. You can probably see how different my story is from hers. **

**ANYWAYS, please review and tell me what you think! Also, pm me! I love getting pms! **

**One last thing, Agents CAJ chapter 7, is a work in progress. I am planning on typing today but it probably won't be posted for a while. My birthday was on Friday and we didn't do anything fancy for it. So, Next weekend I'm going to my grandma's house. Then the weekend after that, I'm going bowling with my friends and family. So I'm going to be pretty busy the next couple of weeks. I'll try to work on chapter 7 as much as I can! Kay? And that's all! Bye Guys!**


End file.
